CRUSADER TETRA: Ultimate Boss
Page 4 walkthrough 'Secret Ultimate Boss' This section is a walkthrough for bonus content,either after playthrough completion or by special methods. *'Secret # 7 :' Crusader Tetra has bonus content,that being an ultimate final boss.This special boss battle is only available through the Avatar Shrine at a specific point of achievement.To access this battle you need to head back to Limbo and go to the Avatar shrine. Inside was the Ivaldi '''magic and seemed empty.However if you are exactly '''Lv.50 '''a passage will be open on the back wall of the room.Here you face the ultimate boss of the game,even stronger than '''Geiger. 'Ultimate Boss: Ignot Chimera' The Ignot Chimera 'has a total of 2500 HP and is multi-type.He can deflect all magic that isn't realitive to his affinity switch. ''Affinity switch is the special ability of the Ignot Chimera. This allows him to change his type,which affects your magic effectiveness and builds his resistance.Ignot Chimera is automatically 'Lv.50 ' and doesn't get anymore challenging than that unless playing on Devil Mode.''Ignot Chimera changes affinity from ''water,fire,gaia and aero.When he makes these changes his color will reflect that of his corresponding affinity.'RED '''for fire,'blue 'for water,'Green for gaia,Orange(nuetral color) for aero and light.The key to this fight is remembering his affinity switches,for you do more damage when you match your attacks to his affinity type.Failing to do so will result in all attacks being resisted making your job much harder than nessessary.Ignot Chimera is capable of using ransack,shadow slash,meteor,curse. Meteor is his signiture move,which has a high critical hit ratio and has a 30% chance of inflicting PAR status.Every single one of his moves are a threat. Your biggest issue is his ransack and curse.His ransack can wipe you out in a single hit regardless of having max stats.And curse is no different than when Geiger '''uses it. '''5 or so turns and its gameover. *'Strategy:' BRN-SLOW Keep yourself in DEF mode and use wateryo to have a chance of slowing Ignot Chimera's stamina. Once thats done while healing when nessessary set up lowering his attack parameter by using volcanoyo to burn him.From there you can easily win the battle by attacking normally and or using the appropiate magic against whatever matching affinity switch Ignot Chimera makes. *'Strategy: PAR-SLOW' Same as strategy as above but instead if you use raiketsu and get lucky enough to land a PAR on the Ignot Chimera immediately while he is paralyzed use wateryo to completly slow him down.The chances of the Chimera to be able to attack becomes less than likely allowing you to land a barrage of attacks till his defeat. *'Strategy: BRN-BLESS' For this strategy you need to have the bless-blast as a unleash for your weapon.(Alundhralum critical) And you'll want to DEF-Cast 'to get the Ignot Chimera to be hit with a BRN status.Then after healing and or making preparations you'll want to barrage the monster with your sword.The ultimate weapon has ''light-type added to it so it will do massive damage if the beast is in the correct affinity form. The ultimate weapon also has a high critical ratio( 20% ) which if it lands critical on his normal affinity damage will increase by almost '''8x. Keep yourself healed by going into DEF mode to make hostile attacks minimum so you can heal. when you defeat the Chimera you will be able to recieve the power bracelet.This item makes your magic and ATK parameters to increase drastically per turn by a 25% chance. Page 6 walkthrough